Crazy Bitch Love
by Baby BaeKyung93
Summary: -REPOST-/Switch GenderGS/YURI Scene! BaekSoo/DLDR/Rated : Tkeatas/Chanyeol to Baekkyun-Kai to Kyungsoo Normal Love!/BaekSoo forbid Love! -Ch 2 UP!-
1. Chapter 1

Main Pair : **BaekSoo**

**.**

**.**

Warn : **YURI and little yadong GS for BaekSoo**

**.**

**.**

**(Romance)**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . . .**

"kyungsoo!"

Aku menoleh keasal suara yang terdengar sangat familiar ditelingaku aku menarik bibirku membentuk senyum saat 'dia' berjalan menghampiriku.

"baekyun~" Panggilku manja dia hanya tersenyum menatapku.

"menungguku lama eoh?"

"anniyo baek,?! Kau kemana saja baru datang?"

"tadii.. chanyeol mengajakku bertemu"

Aku menundukan kepalaku hmmph aku malas mendengar ini, aku tidak mau mendengar tentang Baekhyun dan pacarnya itu.

"kajjaa! kita kerumahku"

Aku mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju mobil, aku masuk saat Baekhyun memintaku untuk masuk kedalam mobil. didalam mobil aku menatap kearah keluar kaca mobil menatap gedung sekolah yang sedikit demi sedikit terlihat menjauh.

"aku tau kau tidur dengan kekasih hitammu itu jadi kita impas kan kyung?"

Aku segera menoleh menatap Baekhyun, jelas aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya, jadi Baekhyun tahu kalau aku..? ck! Aku menggigit bibirku gugup

"maafkan aku baekki, akuu"

"tidak apa-apa sayang"

**O0o0O**

**To : eomma**

**Eomma aku menginap dirumah baekhyun.**

Segera aku menekan tombol send tak menunggu waktu lama pesanku pada eomma terkirim, lalu aku melihat balasan eomma yang mengatakan 'iya'.

"kyung sedang apa?"

Aku menoleh, eh Baekhyun. Dia sudah berganti pakaian. Dia mengikat tinggi rambutnya. Cantik sekali..~

"aku meminta ijin pada eomma" jawabku tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu beringsut naik keatas ranjang ditempatku tengah terduduk. Aku menatap kearah Baekhyun yang menatapku intens aku tau dia ingin sesuatu. Aku pun memajukan bibirku untuk mengecup lebih dulu bibirnya.

Baekhyun sepertinya sedikit terkejut.

"kau mulai agresif sekarang ya kyung,?"

Aku menunduk malu, Baekhyun menciumku melumat bibirku.

"enghh baekk"

Baekhyun membuka kancing seragam sekolahku lalu melepaskan seragamku aku menggigiti bibirku saat Baekhyun meremas dadaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat wajah kecewa eomma dan ekspresi jijik Kai melintas di benakku, aku tau aku dan Baekhyun itu sudah salah langkah tapi aku mencintai Baekhyun seperti aku mencintai Kai.

Aku dan Baekhyun itu sama kami sama-sama berjenis kelamin yeoja, aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama memiliki dada.

Aku tahu ini dosa besar, jika dibandingkan selingkuh dengan Chanyeol mungkin dianggap sudah biasa oleh oranglain dan tentunya masih masuk akal tapi aku malah bermain dengan Baekhyun yang notabenenya juga yeoja.

maafkan kyungsoo,, eommaa.

Aku membuka mataku saat aku dibaringkan Baekhyun, aku membantu Baekhyun melonggarkan Bra ku.

"omo kyung? Banyak sekali kissmark si hitam itu didada mu"

Baekhyun melepaskan rok sekolahku dan dalamanku hingga tubuhku seluruhnya bertelanjang.

"di pahamu juga banyak sekali kyungi apa sihitam itu vampir eooh?"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"baekhyun berhenti memanggil kai hitam kai punya nama"

Kulihat Baekhyun menatap tak suka aku biar saja! Dia sih terlalu ribut aku jadi bosan sendiri.

"nghh"

Aku mengerang saat Baekhyun meremas payudaraku kuat, tangan Baekhyun memijat kuat buah dadaku dia sepertinya kesal padaku huh biar saja. Aku memejamkan kelopak mataku merasakan pijatan Baekhyun.

Aku mengapit pahaku pijatan Baekhyun di dadaku membuat bagian bawahku basah.

"baekk sakitt,, pelan-pelan awh!"

"diamlah kyung!" cercah baekhyun sinis aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"baekk jangan marah padaku aku minta maaf!"

"hm ne gwenchana,, oh ya kyung!"

"ne baek?"

"eomma dan appaku satu minggu lagi baru akan pulang dari rumah nenekku,, kau temani aku disini mau ya kyungi?"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"jebal kyungi masa aku meminta chanyeol yang menemaniku disini?"

Aku akhirnya menganggukan kepalaku benar juga yang dikatakan Baekhyun,, memang Chanyeol oppa kekasih Baekhyun tapi aku tidak akan rela jika Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol kemari untuk menemaninya.

**(Next..)**

Haiii...?! ^O^ naega newbie author baru disini bangapta nde~ oh ya ini gue post ulang lagi.. mian yg udah baca, ada kesalahan diakun gue yang satunya jadi gue pake akun ini tapi kalo terjadi kesalahan lagi ck! Terpaksa gua removed lagi.

ini ff perdana gue jangan bash gue yak? Karena genre ff ini YURI maapin gue yang ngenistain BaekSoo disini. Lagian udh gue kasih peringatan kalo ga suka silahkan out but yg kaisoo hard shipper yg "sedikit" suka YURI silahkan merapat ples jangan lupa Review nya gomawo :D


	2. Chapter 2

"ingat ya kyung. jika kai menciumi dadamu jangan mau dia melakukannya agar kau hanyut dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menguasai tubuhmu"

Ucap Baekhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, Sshhh~ sakit sekali aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"jika kai menggigit lehermu tolak saja bahunya, segera hentikan kyung. kau ingat pesanku kan kyungi" kata Baekhyun disertai tatapan menuntut darinya.

"ne baekki arraseo aku mengerti~" ujarku mengerti.

Chup

Aku menoleh kearah Baaekhyun yang mengecupi pipiku lalu aku pun membalas ciuman Baekhyun.

"gurae sana pergi temui pacarmu" suruh Baekhyun setengah mengusir.

Jahat sekali padaku,, dia bilang mencintai aku tapi kenapa kata-kata Baekhyun selalu kasar?

Aku membuka pintu mobil Baekhyun namun sebelum keluar aku melihat lagi kearah Baekhyun yang menatap heran kearahku. " apa?" katanya.

Aku memajukan bibirku. "aa tidak,, aku pergi dulu ya baekki" pamitku.

Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya "iya sayang hati-hati,, beritahu aku jika ingin pulang nde biar aku jemput" jawabnya.

Aku pun menyunggingkan senyuman tak kalah manisnya dari Baekhyun. "arraseo baekki,, gomawo" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku pun turun dari mobil untuk mencari Kai, saat istirahat di sekolah Kai mengajakku untuk bertemu setelah pulang sekolah aku menyetujui ajakan Kai lalu meminta persetujuan dari Baekhyun tadi.

Hhh~ aku bingung dengan takdir kehidupanku, kenapa aku bisa terjerat dalam hubungan cinta sesama jenis seperti ini. Ya Tuhan maafkan aku.

Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun dan aku juga mencintai Kai, jika disuruh memilih aku belum bisa menentukan.

"kyungieee disiniiii" panggil sebuah suara, aku segera menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

Aku tersenyum kearah kai dan langsung berlari kearah Kai yang masih betah berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"kaiii!" pekikku senang.

"masuklah kemobil,, aku ingin mengajakmu kerumahku" suruh Kai,, aku membulatkan mataku, apa?

Apa tadi kai bilang?

"apa?"

"kita kerumahku. Wae?"

Kerumah Kai ya? aku meremas ujung rok ku, untuk apa Kai mengajakku kerumahnya?aku takut kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Aku tidak mau Baekki marah.

"tidak kai,, tapi untuk apa kita kerumahmu kai?" tanyaku lagi.

"kau temani aku di rumah. Eomma dan appaku pergi,, Bisakan kyungie?"

Aku ragu-ragu mengangguk tanda menyanggupi ajakan Kai. aku menggigit bibirku gelisah.

Aku takut kelepasan lagi. "baiklah kai~ tapi habis itu antar aku kerumah baekhyun aku menginap dirumah baekhyun."

"hoh jeongmal? baiklah"

**O0o0O**

Kai menarik lenganku dan memelukku. Mataku membelalak.

"k- kai wae? L- lepaskan aku" ujarku takut jantung berdegub kencang saat Kai meremas gemas dadaku dari balik seragam. Baek..

"kau cantik~" bisik Kai tepat di telingaku membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"k- kai jangann a- aku tidak mauu" bukannya menjawab Kai malah mencium tengkukku lalu menjilat tengkukku.

aku ingin pulang. aku tidak mau lama-lama disini.

"k- kai katanya kau ingin mengajakku kerumahmu, kenapa kita b- belum pergi juga?"

"jadi kau ingin melakukannya dirumahku saja?"

Aku membelalak mendengar ucapan Kai, melakukan apa maksdunya? Kenapa kai tambah hari tambah gila?

"a- apa kai? tidak" tolakku keras.

Tangan Kai menelusup masuk kedalam rok ku memasukan jarinya kedalam celana dalamku, tangan Kai bergerak mengusap vaginaku rasanya hangat. Aku menggigit bibirku.

Aku tidak mau seperti ini.

"kyung vaginamu basah~ cepat sekali" bisik Kai di telingaku.

Aku tidak menjawab aku tidak menyukai ini. Namun Kai tidak peduli ia memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam liang vaginaku.

Ssshs sakit, perih.

Kai mengeluar masukan jarinya dengan gerakan cepat, aku merasa kenikmatan.

"nghhh enghh"

"sempitt"

Kai membuka kancing seragamku dan memasukan tangan kanannya meremas kedua buah dadaku.

"k- kai nghh hentikan. Aku tidak mau" aku mendorong bahu Kai dan segera menjauh dari Kai tanpa membenah terlebih dahulu pakaianku. Aku pun segera keluar dari mobil Kai.

Tes

Tes

Dua buliran airmataku jatuh sambil berlari aku menghapus airmataku,, aku bagaikan seorang pelacur yang jika setiap ketemu di perlakukan Kai seperti itu.

Sebenarnya aku ini pacar atau pemuas nafsu untuk Kai?

Dia tidak pernah menghargai aku sebagai yeoja dia melakukan apa yang ia mau padaku sesuai keinginannya.

Aku berlari menyusuri trotoar sambil mengancingi seragamku, aku menggumamkan beberapa kali nama Baekhyun.

**O0o0O**

Aku berlari masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun berlari melewati tangga yang menuju lantai dua tempat kamar baekhyun berada.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu aku langsung masuk dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidur Baekhyun menenggelamkan tubuhku didalam selimut dan menangis.

Aku menggigit bantal untuk meredam isakanku aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantal.

Ditengah isakanku aku mendegar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, pasti Baekhyun.

"omooo omoo! S-siapa disituuu?" teriak Baekhyun terdengar kaget, aku segera bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Di depan pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega.

"kyungie-ya? kau kenapa? Kau menangis" tanya Baekhyun khawatir aku menunduk dan menganggukan kepalaku. Baekhyun melilitkan handuknya ia sepertinya habis mandi.

Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutku di telinga lalu memelukku, aku balik memeluk Baekhyun.

"hiks hiks~ baek"

"hussh uljhimaaa kyungie ada apa em? Tidak biasanya kau menangis?"

Aku menggeleng membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung.

"lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya tak habis pikir.

"t- tidak" jawabku seketika Baekhyun berjengit lalu menggeleng.

"ck. Yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita tapi aku akan tetap menunggu penjelasan darimu nanti" Baekhyun berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengganti bajunya.

"berganti bajulah kyungiee Setelah itu kita makan bersama Oh ya bagaimana kencanmu dengan.. kai?"

Aku menggeleng lalu menekukan kepalaku lagi.

**O0o0O**

"jadi apa masalahmu? Ceritakan padaku kyungie" desak Baekhyun,, dengan posisi baring menyamping diatas tempat tidur kami berdua berhadapan.

Baekhyun membelai helaian rambutku lembut.

"baek aku ingin bertanya"

"hm ne tentu. Tanyakan saja"

"apa setiap ketemu chanyeol oppa, chanyeol oppa langsung membawamu ber.. cinta" tanyaku hati-hati sedangkan Baekhyun termangu.

"heh? Coba saja kalau dia berani kurang ajar padaku" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sarkas.

"aku.. hanya bertanya"

"oh jadi kai mengajakmu bercinta setiap mengajak bertemu?" dengan polos aku mengangguk.

Baekhyun menarik tubuhku mendekat kearahnya kemudian memeluk tubuhku mencium pucuk kepalaku.

"uljhimaa~ aku disini"

Baekhyun mencium bibirku menelusupkan kedua tangannya memegang pinggangku lalu menuntun tubuhku menduduki perut atasnya.. kami pun berciuman.

**(Next...)**

**: THANKS TO :**

**Secret**

**kim. r. Soo. 520**

**PrincePink**

**t.a**

**Guest**

**NaturalCandy1994**

Wkwkwkw ngakak :v gua seneng karena ada yang nerima ini ff gomawo :D

**(Next..)**


End file.
